Naruto: Violation
by The Gallant Toad Sage
Summary: Takes place one year Aafter Pein attacked the Leaf. Slight changes from cannon, but should be a good read. Eventual NxH LxS CxI KxOC NxT SxT M for Languauge. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1 Return and Reunion

Hey. Sorry about the wait on my other stories. I lost all the info I had for them, including new chapters for them as well. I will update them as soon as my backup copies get to me via mail (Military Mail centers are kinda slow). Anyway, this story came to me from hearing something from a friend of mine. I can safly say that this story will be the most complicated and indepth story I have ever written including several side plots involoving other characters. I won't just stick with one pairing, but will be doing several. Also, this story does contain spoilers to casualties suffered at the hands of Pein. Alos, one major change is that Pein knocked Hinata out before she could confess her feelings to Naruto, so he still doesn't know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and yes, I will update my other stories as soon as my backup copies of them arrive.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the windows as the gathered group of young teens laughed and joked, catching up on what they had missed over the past few years. One of them, a tall blonde teen with whisker marks was grinning widly as he recounted another tale of his travels to his friends.

"...and he didn't even know that I had learned to cast a decent genjutsu. So, when I released it, he came face to face with an eighty year old grandmother who was very tempted by his offer to 'make her the insperation to his novel.' He screamed like a little girl and sprinted down the street with her chasing after him." The boy finished, grinning widly as his friends laughed.

"Man, that was brilliant. I'd have done that to Kakashi, but it was too troublesome." A boy with brown hair shaped like a pineapple said, wipping a tear from his eye.

The other a large boy, nodded, still trying to recover from the laughing fit as the only girl, pink haired and in red, shook her head in amusement.

"It's a wonder he didn't kill you." She said.

The teen grinned.

"He tried to run me into the ground with training the next day. Practically did too."

The crowd around him laughed as he shook his head.

"So what's new with you, Lee?" The blonde boy asked the green clad teen leaning against the back wall.

The green clad teen smiled and nodded his head.

"Nothing new has changed with me, Naruto. I am still the genius of hardwork who you knew three years ago. The only difference is that I have fully master the eight gates. And Gai-sensei has taught me his signiture move." Lee said proudly.

Naruto Uzumaki nodded his head and glanced around the room. He'd already been caught up with Sakura and this was his first chance to catch up wih the rest of his friends. They hadn't been able to talk much since he had returned because all of them had been thrust into one mission after the next and hadn't had any down time. Th village had only recently recovered from Pein's devastating assult on the village over a year ago. Naruto waited for the rest of the gathered teens to speak when the rest of the shinobi population entered the operations center, some tired looking, others well rested. After the last shinobi entered the room, the Fifth Hokage entered the room, a smile on her face as she stepped in front of the troops.

"Well, the time has finnally come. The debreifing of the largest shinobi mission is about to start. Will everyone take their seats."

xxxxx

Naruto sat at a table a distance away from everyone as they celebrated the comepleted reconstruction of the village. He smiled as he watched all the gathered shinobi laugh and enjoy themselves from his own table. He decided he had wanted to sit alone. Now he regreted it, seeing so many people enjoying themselves. He sighed and looked back out the window until a familar voice reached his ears.

"Heh. The mighty Naruto Uzumaki sits alone."

He looked over and saw all his friends headed his way. The owner of the voice was from a teen in a leather jacket with two red stripes on his face, grinning at him.

"Hey Kiba. Why's everybody coming here?" He asked, puzzled.

Kiba looked at him with a smirk.

"You dense idiot. We wanna hang out with you. We haven't been together like this in a long time." He explained as the other sat around the small table.

Naruto sighed and smiled as he looked at his friends. They looked alot older after the most recent tragidy to strike the Leaf Village.

"So. What are you guys planning to do?" He asked, curious to see if his friends had changed their goals for the future.

Sakura looked thoughtfully for a moment.

"Well. I guess I'll be concentrating on becoming a very powerful medic nin. I want to be as strong as Tsunade-sama."

Naruto and the rest of the group nodded. If there was one thing the village needed, it was healers. Naruto took a swig of his drink and looked to Lee.

"What about you, Lee?" Naruto asked pleasantly.

The green clad ninja paused before smiling a normal smile.

"I wish to become a Tai Jutsu instructor at the academy."

His friends gave their approval, all remembering how lax tai jutsu training had been in the village over the years. Naruto looked at each of the remaining nin in turn, each talking about their plans. Choji wanted to take over his clan when he became old enough, which was an admirable goal. Ino planned on taking her ninja career more seriously while Shikamaru was trying to get out of a three year duty station in Suna as an ambassador. His reason was because he didn't want to be in the same village as that "troublesome" woman, Temari. Shino was still obsessed with his bugs, stating that he was working on several advanced techniques with Kiba telling everyone how he would become pack leader in his clan. Hinata was hesitant when she answered, a blush on her face as she told them that she wanted to become strong enough to protect the people she cared for safe. The group sat in silence as they sipped their drinks until Hinata looked to Naruto,

"Ano...What about you, Naruto-kun?" She asked, her voice small, but stutterless.

All of the shinobi around he waited as he looked at the quater full glass in front of him.

"I don't know anymore." He said softly, a tired and worn look on his face.

A ripple of shock passed through the group as he picked up his glass and swished the contents. He held it out with a sad smile.

"To friends lost. Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and everyone else who cannot be here tonight, celebrating with us. Even that stubborn teme Sasuke who went and got himself killed destroying his twisted anscestor. Here's failing to keep those I held dear safe. Here's to failing to keep them alive."

The group watched in silence as Naruto finished his glass before setting it gently on the table. He rose from his seat, tossed a few notes on the table and left. Nobody knew what to say.


	2. Chapter 2 Twilight

Chapter 2 Twilight

Naruto rolled over to glare at his alarm clock as the tiny plastic box beeped annoyingly at him.

"You know what? I fucking hate you." He hissed at the machine as he slapped the off button and swung out of bed.

Grumbling, he got ready for his day, only to be interruppted by a visitor.

"Damn it. Does everyone have to annoy me this early?" He said louder than he meant to.

"Well, fine. I guess we'll just go to Ichiraku Ramen with out you, baka." An irritated female voice answered from the other side of the door.

The thought of Ramen caused his stomach to growl in response to the name of his favorite eatery. Naruto shrugged his shoulders in defeat before opening his door to see all of his surviving friends grinning at him, with Sakura smirking in front.

"I guess everyone really did come. Well, if your buying..." He said, his voice trailing off as a ghost of a smile crossed his face.

"Only if you spar with everyone here. Then, if you win, we'll all chip in and pay for your next week at Ichiraku. Any of us wins, you have to do what that person says for the whole week." Sakura offered.

Naruto looked at her curiously before nodding his head in agreement.

"Alright. Deal. You'd better pay up." He said, grabing his keys and shutting his door behind him.

He stopped when he noticed several of them looking at him werid.

"What?"

"Aren't you forgetting your jacket?" Neji asked.

Naruto Shook his head.

"Nah. No point anymore. All orange does is paint a target on my back." He said, walking with them to the trainig grounds.

About halfway there, Naruto realized that something was wrong. For one, his so called friends all kept there eyes locked straight ahead. Another, Neji of all people seemed to have forgotten that he had lost his trade mark jacket during the fight with Pein. Naruto quietly and very subtly activated the release Jutsu and tensed. He was walking with an armed contengiant of Sound Nin. With Kabuto in the lead.

"So." He said casually to them. "What's the plan for today...Kabuto?"

Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke, only to reappear as Hinata. She lowered herself gracfully into the gentle fist stance and glared at the silver haired man. Kabuto, for his part, didn't seem surprised.

"Well, looks like this plan has worked so far. I figured I'd stick with it." He said before he moved forward.

Hinata barely had time to blink before Kabuto connected his atack with the back of her skull, knocking her out. He sighed and straightened his glasses before turning to the Sub-commander.

"Bound and gag her. We need her alive for my plans to work. So be carful, or you'll find yourself in a very uncomfortable position."

The man gulped and did as he was instructed. The last man to inccur Kabuto's wrath ended up very painfully executed. Kabuto watched with glee as his prize was packaged and ready to go. After all, he needed the strongest Hyuuga female to breed his own army of Byuukugan warriors after all. And he couldn't wait to start.

xxxxx

Naruto blinked as he slowly rose. He groaned, feeling his head spin as if he'd gone toe-to-toe with Baa-chan in a punching match. He rubbed his eyes as he felt his headache dissipate and glanced around. He frowned when he saw all the empty sake bottles around him and guess he had raided the Hokage's stash. Oh well. He'd replace it later. Now, he had to get some food in him as his stomach rumbled in protest to it's emptines. He staggered to his feet and watched as his vision swim as he took two very shaky steps forward.

"Stupid fox. Can't do shit right. Just like me. I a failure. Can't keep a promise. Oh well. Guess more shake will cure that." He slurred as he stumbled down the alleyway and bumped into someone running rather quickly.

Naruto instantly became pissed as he pinwheeled his arms to stablize himself.

"Hey! Whas the big idea bub? Do ya know whose I am?" He demaned, trying to figure out which of the duplicates was the real one.

"Well." Said a calm voice, with a hint of amusement. "I'd say your a drunk under age Shinobi who is on my squad."

Naruto felt himself go cross eyed as he tried to figure out who he was staring at.

"Oh. Yamato. Sup?" Naruto asked before falling forward. "Who tripped me?" Naruto asked, his voice muffled by the concrete.

Yamato could only shake his head as he hefted the young shinobi over his shoulder and headed off to the Hokage tower, with Naruto swearing.

"I'll get the bastard who triped me! Let me at um!"

xxxxx

Tsunade glared at Naruto as the Genin in front of her winced from the icepack being applied to his head by Sakura. Tsunade sighed before contnuing.

"I swear, if I didn't need you for this mission, I'd knock your ass through the wall. As it stands, you are needed. Now, the mission." Tsunade grabbed a nearby paper and cleared her throat.

"At 0800 hours, Chunin Hinata Hyuuga was reported missing by her sensei. One half hour later, a sound squad was chased from the boarder into Sound teritory. Visual reports that Kabuto was with them." She paused and scanned the next paragraph before sighing again. "They appeared to have a hostage. An indigo haired girl."

The room went quiet as Naruto's eyes widened.

"No." He said sofly.

"I'm afraid so. Also, there was a note left for you, Naruto." She said handing a folded peice of paper to him.

Naruto took the paper and flipped it open, reading the neat scrawl that had to be Kabuto. It read:

_Naruto-kun._

_I wish we could have met face to face, but I guess things don't always go as planned. In fact, I at least managed to kill two of the three birds I meant too. I now have the Byuakugan and a young female Hyuuga with which to breed an army of my own Byuakugan warriors. Don't fret. Your little friend will not be killed. And, as an added bonus, I get to hurt you by plucking out one of your precious people right out from under your nose. I wish I could see your face right now as your reading this. The anger and hatred must be very high. And don't worry. I'll send you a letter teling you how good it feels to take the one thing this girl is saving for you away from her. I'll bet she's nice and-_

Tsunade watched as Naruto shredded the note, shaking with anger.

"What are we waiting for?" He demanded.

"The rest of your team. This mission is an exfiltration op. You'll go in fast and hard. You'll stick to the mission. Retrive Hinata Hyuuga. And if failing to...You know what you'll have to do. Kabuto can not get his hands on the Byuakugan." She fininshed quietly.

They stood to leave with Tsunade requesting Naruto to stay behind.

"Naruto. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. That girl was saving herself for you. She wanted you." She said sadly.

Naruto gulped and nodded.

"I know. I always had a feeling. Now I know. I'll bring her back, Hokage-sama. Even if I die trying." He said, turning to leave.

Tsunade didn't doubt that he would do just that. He never goes back on his promises.

xxxxxx

"Alright. Our objective is simple. Retrive Hinata while attacking targets of opportunity along the way. However, once she is retrieved, our objective is to get out of there. All other objectives are terminated. Got it?" Neji demanded.

The group nodded.

"Good. Now remember this saying. It's not your job to die for your beliefs. It's your job to make the other guy die for his. That means don't play the hero."

The group nodded again and headed off at top speed. Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Kurenai, Yamato, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, and Naruto all knew what had to be done. Naruto glanced up and saw that twilight was fast aproaching.


	3. Chapter 3 New Moon

Yo! Sorry for the pause on my other stories. I figured the best thing to do, would be to concentrate on one at a time, and this one won out. The updates will be slow, but will be well worth it. You guys should like this chapter. I like the twist I came up with, but you guys decided if you like how I went about this chapter. And look! Double the words of the last few chapters. Anyway. Read and review. Till next time, Stay Pervy!

* * *

Chapter 3 New Moon

The leaf exfiltration squad queitly approached the cliff overlooking the Sound Village. Naruto crouched as he surveyed the rather large large village with hatred as he waited pateintly for Yamato to give the order to go with the mission, but he knew it would be awhile longer before they attacked. He gritted his teeth and almost snapped when he felt a hand set on his shoulder. He didn't even have to look to know that it was Yamato sitting next to him.

"She's so close, Yamato-sempai. And I'm still as useless to save her as I was with Kakashi-sensei and Ero-senin." He whispered, his anger clearly heard.

Yamato shook his head, his eyes locked on the enemy village.

"This isn't your fault, Naruto-san. Kabuto will probably sell the Byuakugan to the Cloud.

Naruto narrowed his eyes on the Sound village before shaking his head.

"No. It is because of me."

"How did you come to this conclusion?" Yamato asked, still keeping his eyes on the village.

"He took her to hurt me. He even left me a letter to tell me." Yamato looked at him sadly as Naruto went ridgid before relaxing.

"Clones are in position all throughout the village. With in several minutes, I'll have everything. Defenses, Nin locations, patrols, security, armorys, and Hinata's location."

Yamato stood up and nodded his head in praise.

"Let me know the moment you have all of the information we need." He said, turning and walking off in the direction of the camp.

Naruto didn't even respond as he looked over the village.

_"Hey, fox. You there?"_

He heard a grumble as the demon lord woke from his slumber.

_**"Fool I am always here."**_

_"So comforting."_

_**"Your fortunate that I can't devour you."**_

_"Whatever. I have a question for you."_

He heard the sigh of the fox as it prepared for a possible ignorant question.

_**"What is it mortal?"**_

Naruto huffed in annoyance as the ancient being waited.

_"Why'd you attack the village?"_ He asked softly.

The fox blinked in confusion for a few moments before sighing.

_**"I knew this question would come up and I thought I would be prepared to answer with a story to blame you humans. But the truth is better, I suppose. I guess I should start from the begining."**_

Naruto waited as the creature thought back for a few moments.

_**"About one week prior to my attack, I was hunting. I went into my single tail mode and headed off into the woods. I had a craving for rabbit you see. Such delicious animals." **_

Naruto could hear the fox's remenicing of the taste of rabbit meat.

_"Hey. Back on story."_

_**"Right. Where was I? Oh. Yes. I had just caught the scent of a rather plump one and was enjoying the hunt when something caused me to stop in my tracks."**_

Naruto wondered what could have caused the fox to stop mid hunt.

_"What was it?"_ Naruto asked.

_**"A man who reeked of death stronger than any demon I have ever come across. His very essance was one of pure evil so powerful that even I was hesitant to cross his path."**_

Naruto was shocked that a man could stop even Kyuubi in his tracks just from the scent of death.

_**"Naturally, I began to draw on my strength and began manifesting tails as he appraoched. Before I could do more than blink, he had his red eyes locked on mine. Next thing I remember, was beinging rudly awakened by that ice bastard with those damn needles." **_The fox spat bitterly.

Naruto was bewildard by the fox's statement.

_"I thought you were always awake." _

The fox chuckled.

_**"No. I was never awake more than a few seconds before I fell back asleep."**_

Naruto felt a bit surprised before he remembered something the fox had said a few months ago.

_"Wait. You said Sasuke had eyes like...something-Uchiha."_

The fox quarked an eyebrow.

_**"'Something-Uchiha?'"**_

Naruto felt his face heat up.

_"You know what I meant damn it."_

_**"Yes. Madara Uchiha. He, along with the Senju clan formed the Leaf village, but due to some...differances of opinions, he and the First had a little spat in the Valley of the End. The Uchiha was near death, and would have surly died from the injuries sustained at the hands of the First, but due to those acursed eyes, he survived. But the fight was an amazing battle none the less."**_

_"You were there?"_

_**"Yes. I was drawn to the emense chakra build up I had sensed. The Uchiha barly clung to level ground through out the battle, with the First clearly superior to the Uchiha. Again, if not for the Sharingan and the 'special ability his eyes gave him, he would have died from his wounds. The first left him to bleed out, believeing that he would come to his senses as death set in. A fitting punishment for a traitor in his eyes."**_

_"How'd his eyes save him? What did you mean by that?" _Naruto asked the fox.

_**"I'll explain as best as I can. From what I can peice together, when he took his brother's eyes to regenerate his own deterioating vision, the eyes had their sharingan locked on and caused the regeneartion effect to pass onto the rest of his body. Now, his body regenerates at a high rate, locking him in his thirties. So now, everytime he is harmed, his body regenerates. Even peircing the heart will not have the desired effect. In all intents and purposes, he is immortal." **_The Fox finished.

Naruto thought for a few moments before he nodded his head.

_"Destroy the eyes, destroy his healing. Makes him easier to kill."_

The fox grinned.

_**"Exactly. Now, your clones have dispirsed, but I have been holding back the flood of knowlage untill I was done with my explination. All the information you need is here. Use it wisely."**_

Naruto thanked the fox before he recived the information. He momentairly felt fatigued, before he jumped up and rushed over to Yamato. The man looked at him in confusion.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"We don't have time. Kabuto hasn't rapped her physically." He hissed, anger flooding through his body.

Kurenai stood up and narrowed her eyes.

"Explain. Now."

Naruto huffed in annoyance and anger.

"He has her under a Gen Jutsu, making her think he is constantly rapping her. He's waiting for her to break mentally before he goes through with his original threat."

Kurenai grapped her kunai pouch and started forward before Yamato stopped her.

"The Byuakugan prevents gen jutsu from being used on a Hyuuga." He said turning to Naruto.

"Only when it's active and the Hyuuga in question knows there is a gen jutsu." Kurenai whispered, shaking from anger. "If he timed it right, and if he hasn't done anything inside the gen jutsu to make her suspect otherwise, as far as she knows, he's been rapping her for hours."

Yamato's eyes widened, as did everyone elses as he jumped to his feet and grabbed his gear.

"We're going." He said flatly.

The Leaf nin didn't even waste time henging into sound citizens. Time was of the essance.

xxxxx

Naruto pulled his blood covered Kunai out of the throat of the Sound Chunin gurading the entrance to the holding area. He looked around breifly, hearing the sounds of battle from the rest of the squad and his clones as the slaughtered and destroyed the sound Shinobi. Naruto looked back at the entrance, shaking blood off his hands as Lee kicked the heavy steel doors in. The flew into the hall, crushing the secretary and a Sound Jonin before the Leaf nin entered the building. Naruto was about to start forward when he was yanked out of the way before a massive fist slammed into the ground. Naruto barely registered what had happened before he saw Lee's fist connect with the chin of a Sound nin in his curse mark form, being thrown back several feet. Lee turned to them, a fire burining in his eyes.

"Go." He ordered harshly as he faced back to his opponent.

The Leaf nin nodded and headed on, going up the stairway, glancing back to see Lee's staff connect with the back part of the chunin's skull. Naruto leaded the other two up to the second floor where Shikamaru split off to dispatch a second curse mark, this one a jonin. Naruto and Yamato entered the third flight where Yamato stopped dead in his tracks. Standing on the other side of the room, orange book in hand was the man who had taught him everything.

"Yamato-san." The man said pleasnatly.

"Kakashi-sempai. I was under the impression you were dead."

Kakashi closed his book.

"Oh, I'm very dead. Or at least I was. Kabuto-teme resurected me and now has me under the control of the Taboo arts." Kakashi said politly, expsoing his sharingan eye. "I would rather die again than fight you, but my body isn't responding. You have two options, Yamato." Kakashi said calmly, removing a kunai from his holster, slowly walking toward Yamato and Naruto.

Yamato nodded.

"Yes. Destroy your head. And the seal." Yamato sighed, removing a kunai as well.

"Or..." Kakashi paused.

Naruto could see how much he strainined to remain in control of his actions.

"Remove the seal."

Kakashi smiled.

"Very good. And Naruto?" He said, turing to face the boy. "Master Jiraiya and your parents are very proud of you and say that they will always be with you no matter where you go. All you have to do is remember them, and they'll live in your heart, with you. And Master Jiraiya has requested that you pass on all of the knowladge that he has passed to you. No reason to let all the secrets to drive women carzy die with you." Kakashi smiled before he turned back to Yamato. "I'm afraid I am losing control of my body. We should begin now. Naruto. Kabuto is waiting for you. Go."

Naruto nodded and looked at the pair one last time before he headed up the stairs.

"I am not that surprised that you are strong enought to withstand the seal for so long."

Kakashi winced as his hand thrusted forward.

"Yes, well, now I have lost control. Perhaps you should concentrate on winning now." Kakashi said casually, tensing for his attack.

Yamato didn't answer as he ducked a visious round house punch.

xxxxx

Naruto shivered. Not of fear. Or of cold. But because his enemy was standing in front of him, smirking. Kabuto smiled as he sat on the edge of his desk, Hinata's pleas for him to stop rining in Naruto's ears as the girl tried to break the restraints. Kabuto glanced at her and smirked.

"Yes. This gen jutsu is quite impressive isn't it? A training tool that Lord Orochimaru used to break the will of those he wanted. And they were forever huanted by those images." He said casually, pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"And what are you training her for?" Naruto seethed, his blood boiling.

"To breed. No resistance. No noise. No nothing. Just eat, sleep, and breed."

Naruto clenched his fist as he fought to keep himself from leaping and attacking Kabuto.

"You know I'm going to kill you, right?" Naruto asked, slowly tapping into his tenants power.

Kabuto watched with cool, calculating eyes.

"Yes. I will admit that the odds do not favor my survival. But, will you be able to kill me fast enough, to prevent the girls training to be complete? She's been crying out for you since it started. 'Save me Naruto-kun! Please don't let him do it! Help me Naruto! Help me!" Kabuto moked, a sadistic grin on his face.

Naruto snapped in that moment. With a primal roar that reverberated through out the village, causing several of the weaker nin and civilians to pass ou or vomit from the sheer amount of killing intent, Naruto sprouted twin tails of red chakra and lept.


	4. Chapter 4 Eclipse

Chapter 4 Eclipse

Lee looked at the body of his opponent as he dropped to his knees from the sheer exhaustion from acivating five of the eight gates. He took a deep breath and winced as he rose back to his feet. He could feel the broken bones in his leg that had been snapped by the Sound nin early in the fight. He took one tenative step forward and felt pain shoot through his leg as he pitched forward. He closed his eyes, waiting for the hit of the concrete, but instead, he felt a pair of hands grab him and set him gentle on the ground. Lee opened his eyes and was staring up into the amused face of Sakura Haruno.

"Lee. Sometimes, you can be a real idiot." She said, placing her hands over his damaged leg, her hands glowing green.

Lee raised an eyebrow in confusion. At leastnow it looked like an eyebrow instead of twin catipillars. His long hair grown out, making him look like the greatest tai jutsu fighter ever who had died in a coma several years earlier. His clothing hadn't changed, but his personallity had. He was quieter. More relaxed and calm and didn't jump up and shout about the flames of youth.

"What do you mean, Sakura?" He asked as he felt the pain alleviate from his leg.

She turned to him, smiling.

"I mean, how am I supposed to give you a chance with me when we get back if your dead?" She asked him, smirking.

Lee's eyes went wide as he slowly sat up, not believeing what he was hearing.

"Sakura. Are...are you serious?" He whispered.

She leaned close to him, her face barley inches from his.

"Yes. Is that a probelm?" She asked him.

Lee smiled as she leaned away to finish his leg as a noise caused Lee to look behind him rather quickly. He relaxed as he saw that Shikamaru limped down the steps, a gash running from temple to chin, holding his arm where it had been stabbed by a blade. Lee could see that his lag was wounded, but not seriously since he was walking on it. Shikamaru walked over to the pair and leaned against the wall as he pulled out a pack of his favorite cigerettes and took out one and lit it. He took a long drag on the cancer stick and blew the smoke out, watching the rings float to the ceiling as he watched the pair wih slight amusement.

"Your fight didn't last too long either. I think they were just fresh nin." Shikamaru said, finishing his cigerette as Sakura moved to heal his wounds.

A sudden explosion caused them to look up to see Kakashi and Yamato plummet through a hole created by the chidori in Kakashi's hand. Both men stood up shakily with Yamato dropping in a defensive crouch as Kakashi's hand went to the back of his head.

"I think you got it that time." Kakashi said, breathing heavily.

Yamato grinned and held up a tag that was crumbling away in his hands. Kakashi sighed and turned to face the shinobi when he was almost tackled by a hysterical Sakura. Kakashi sighed and patted her head as a new noise made them all look up. Naruto and Kabuto's fight had finnally began.

xxxxx

Naruto rushed forward, his fist connecting to Kabuto's jaw, hurling the Sound nin into a nearby wall. Naruto moved in, leaping at him as a glowling hand impacted on his chest, just to the left of Naruto's heart. The blonde skidded back holding the center of his chest as he spat up blood. Kabuto grinned as he saw Naruto look at him, his eyes burning red. Naruto surged forward, pulling a kunai as Kabuto brought out his chakra scapels, slamming the chakra blades on the cold steel of the Kunai. Naruto lept back, but not quick enough to dodge the chakra blade from cuting into his shoulder. Naruto felt the meat and tendons cut as blood gushed out of the wound. Naruto managed to get some ground between himself and Kabuto. The Blonde hissed in rage as his arm didn't heal. Kabuto chuckled, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"I've cut off the chakra paths that go through your left arm. Your shoulder won't heal as quickly because the demon can't get it's chakra to the wound."

**"Or so you think."** Naruto said demonically.

Kabuto watched as the chakra shroud swept into the wound. He watched in horror as the wound rapidly closed, leaving no trace that his shoulder had been harmed. The blonde snarled as he began his jutsu. Naruto flashed through six dozen in a second before holding his hands out at the man, plams flat.

**"Demonic Style: Hell fire blast!" **He roared as the blue white flames struck the Kabuto, hurling him into the wall.

Naruto pulled out a weapons scroll and called upon a sword he had only recently recivied as a gift from Yamato.

**"Summoning Jutsu: Rozen Blade!"**

On his side, an elegant Katana appeared in a red sheth. It's hilt was decorated with the picture of a fox head, baring it's fangs. Naruto pulled the blade from it's sheth and brought it up in a defensive stance. Kabuto lunged Naruto and a fierce battle erupted as Naruto lept back and channeled his chakra into the blade. The blade began to glow dark red as Naruto lept into the air, bring it down against Kabuto's wrist, slicing his hand off. The Silver haired man screamed as he stumbled back into a filing cabnient. Naruto closed his eyes and began concentrating on gathering his chakra. Naruto opened his eyes and began making handsigns in rapid sucession. He completed the sixty four signs needed and aimed them at Kabuto.

**"Lightning style: Lightning Cannon!"**

A bolt of supercharged lightning flew from his hands and struck Kabuto in the chest, blowing him through the wall and into the hallway. Kabuto shakily put a hand over the smoldering hole in his chest as Naruto came closer, three tails viable as the Leaf nin felt his hatred growing. Naruto quickly speed through handsigns, stopping with his palms facing Kabuto.

**"Forbiddan Arts: Hell's Raging Inferno!"** Naruto roared.

Naruto shook as blue flames wrapped around his body in the form of a great dragon. Naruto lept into the air and came down, dropping his knee into Kabuto's gut. A sickening cruch could be heard as the floor shattered. Kabuto and Naruto plummeted through three floors before crashing on the first floor. Naruto stood up, holding Kabuto by the throat.

**"Die." **He hissed, shoving his hand through Kabuto's chest.

The man buckd forward once and became still. Naruto tossed his body aside and lept back through the hole back up to the top floor. He grabbed Hinata as she weakly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I...knew you'd...save me..." She breathed before becomeing unconcious.

The Leaf nin didn't stay any longer than that and headed back to the Leaf village as fast as their battle weary bodies could go. No one knew that the battle for Naruto and Hinata was far from complete.


	5. Chapter 5 Broken

Chapter 5 Broken

Naruto ran as fast as he could, leaving dust kicked up behind him for miles. Kyuubi kept reminding him that the chakra he was supplying him was slowly destroying his legs, and if he didn't slow, even the mighty demon lord wouldn't be able to repair the damage. Naruto ignored him and pushed through the pain as his legs felt like they were desintigrating, which, as Kyuubi reminded him, they were practicaly doing just that. Naruto concentrated on just getting back to the village. After running for almost twelve hours straight, his legs barely responding and his eyes growing heavier by the second, he made it to the gates of the Leaf Village. Just as he was reaching the gates, his legs gave out, causing him to fall.

"Uzumaki-san!" A voice cried out.

Naruto focused his bleary eyes and managed to tell the chunin to get help before he passed out.

xxxxx

Hiashi Hyuuga sat in the waiting room of the hospital, silent tears runnin down his face as he clenched his eyes shut, praying to kami to help his daughter. Beside him, Hanabi stared at the wall, her eyes unfocuesed as a drained Tsunade walked over to them, bags clearly visible under her eyes. She gave Hiashi a tired smile as the man looked up at her, the pain on his fac visible.

"We've stabilized her. But she has suffered severe mental trama."

Hiashi sadly looked at Tsunade as he tried several times to speak before he managed to succeed.

"How...how bad?" He whispered.

Tsunade's smile fadded as she wrung her hands.

"I don't know how long it'll take her to recover. If she ever will be able to."

Hiashi ran a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath, the emotion clearly ringing in his voice.

"Lady Hokage, I have a request. The Council has seen fit to banish her from the clan. I fought for her and even came close to killing the entire main branch council had it not been for Neji's interferrance. I begged. I pleaded. And in the end, it didn't even matter." He said biterly.

Tsunade nodded. She knew how cold hearted those bastards could be.

"What is your request?" She asked him.

"I want Hinata to be placed under the care of her sensei untill either I can convince the council to change their minds, or untill she is legally allowed to live on her own."

Tsunade nodded and smiled at him sadly.

"Well, I have a minor alteration to your plan. If you'll follow me, you'll understand."

Hiashi nodded and rose form his seat, telling Hanabi to stay were she was. The girl didn't even try to rebel. She simply nodded and stared at the wall. Tsunade and Hiashi walked down the hall to a room under ANBU guard. The pair entered and saw Hinata laying asleep in the bed, thrashing in her sleep. Hiashi felt his heart break as he saw her tears on her face and the expression of fear.

"I know this is hard, but you'll understand in a moment." Tsunade whispered.

Hiashi swollowed hard against the lump in his throat and watched as his daughter relived the mental torture that Kabuto had placed her under. After a few seconds, she stop thrashing.

"Naruto...kun. I knew...you'd save me." She breathed.

Her peace lasted several second before the thrashing started again. Hiashi stood rooted to the spot, listening to her pleas for him to stop. But one name inparticular came up so many times. Hiashi couldn't stand the sight. Barely fighting back tears, he turned and left the room and slumped against the adjacent wall, his head in his hands, his form shaking from greif.

"Why do you not get rid of her nightmares? Couldn't a Yamanaka help in some form?" His muffled voice asked.

Tsunade sighed.

"Unfortunatly, Kabuto has placed a seal on her mind that prevents us from removing the nightmares from her mind in that way. In fact, she only got worse after we tried a mind walk. And also, the seal your council places on each of you to prevent mental persuasion has also prevented us from removing the other seal. And from what I can tell, the Hyuuga seal is permenant and unremovable."

Hiahsi nodded and composed himself before standing up. He looked Tsunade in the eye.

"I second your alteration. If anyone would know who can help her, it's her. And she has chosen the one who she feels she needs."

Tsunade nodded and walked with Hiashi toward another hallway.

"Naruto is in bad shape right now. He used so much of the fox's chakra and pumped it into his legs that he destroyed the muscles in his leg so severly, that is it wasn't for the fox, his legs would have literly fallen off." She told him as they halted halfway down the hall. Hiashi walked to an open window and placed his hands on the base.

"How long?"

"He should be good in-"

Tsunade was interuppted by a blast of killing intent greater than she had ever felt. She and Hiashi rushed to the source and heard an explosion followed by screams as they rounded the next corner to see several members of the Hyuuga council lying on the ground, some unmoving. In front of them stood Naruto. But he was in his one tailed state. He looked up at Tsunade and saw Hiashi and snarled. Tsunade stepped between them and held up a hand to Naruto, plam flat.

"Don't. He's not with them."

Naruto looked at her momentairly before nodding his head. Tsunade relaxed untill he picked up one of he Hyuuga elders up and throw him in their direction. The man's arms were broken and Tsunade was sure that his lower body had been polverized. Tsunade was about to scream for medics when Naruto's voice sounded through her hazey state.

**"Tell her. Tell her what you just did. Tell her what you just told Hinata, you cold hearted bastard. And maybe, just maybe, I'll allow her to heal you."**

Tsunade snapped out of her haze as the man looked at her fearfully and didn't respond.

**"TELL HER!" **Naruto roared.

The man opened his mouth and responded weakly.

"We...we...t-told...the young h-heiress t-that-"

He was stopped by Naruto's foot crushing his head. Tsunade froze as she saw the mans brains smashed onto the floor. The gore in the hall was so much that a few vomited on the stop. The ANBU however didn't move. hey watched casually and that told Tsunade that the council had done something so horrible that they approved of Naruto's massacure. He walked back to his position and looked at the living council member.

**"Lie and you die. Tell the truth and you have a very damn good chance at living."**

One of the members began to speak, almost just as weakly.

"We...t-told the defiled a-and usless...whore...t-that we-we wou-uld seal h-her away....a-and s-sell h-her to a-a-a slave r-r-ring as a s-sex slave." The man breathed.

The hatred and killing intent in the hallway was so much that several people in the waiting room passed out from the mere preassure of it. The councilman looked at Tsunade pleadingly as he rasied his arm that was broken with bone protruding from it.

"P-please. H-heal us." He begged.

Naruto placed his foot on the side of his head, pushing it back to the concrete, as the man began to plead and beg and cry to the Hokage as she just looked at him coldly. Naruto bent down, grinning evily.

**"I promised you'd live, but not that you'd get medical treatment."**

"Demon!" The man screamed before he met the same fate as the earlier man.

Naruto turned and looked at the other lightly wounded member who nodded to him. Tsunade noticed that they were the branch member council.

**"You are the ones who get to live. Continue to be honorable and you will have nothing to fear from me."**

The council nodded and turned to check in to the hospital. Naruto summoned several clones and silently, they began cleaning the hall as Naruto let his form drop before turning to Tsunade.

"Sorry for that, but they had it coming."

Tsunade composed herself before looking at Hiashi who was still enraged with what had transpired.

"Lord Hiashi Hyuuga. Do you wish to press charges at this time against Naruto Uzumaki?"

Hiashi shook his head.

"Good. Unfortunatly-"

For the second time, she was interrupted midway througha conversation. This time by her paniced aprentice Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade! Come quick! It's Hinata!"

xxxxxx

Hinata looked at her left wrist as she shakely raised her right hand, completely flat. The council had told her that no one wanted her and that her own father wanted to sell her off. She had even been told that her precious Naruto had been disgusted by her weakness and had cast her aside. She felt hot tears run down her face as she created a chakra blade, sharper than she had ever created. She closed her eyes and brought her right hand across her wrist, severing muscle, tendon, and blood vessels. She opened her eyes and saw the gash as it began to bleed profusly. Using her ebbing strength, she did the same to the other wrist. She let her bleeding arms drop to her sides and layed her head against the pillow. She looked over at the letter she had written and looked back at the ceiling. Her eyes became heavy and her breath labored as she felt her body weaken. She heard a distant scream followed by a cry for help. Her mind darkened.

_"I'm sorry...I've been...such a burden. Sorry father. Sorry sensei. Sorry everyone. Sorry Naruto-kun. I...love...you....al....ways...."_


	6. Chapter 6 Picking up the Peices

Chapter 6 Picking Up The Pecies

Tsunade was moving as quick as she could, which was still very quick considering she's a ninja, and rushed into Hinata's room and felt her heart shatter. The girl had slit her wrists and the blood was pooling on the sheets and rushing out of the wounds. Tsunade hurried over to her and began healing her wounds.

"Shizune! I need your help!"

The brunette assistant was at her master's side in moments and began to heal the other arm. The pair worked silently for several minutes as Hiashi and Naruto watched, both not daring to even think about what it would mean if the doctors were too late. After a few minutes, Tsunade let out a breath and let her shoulders slump as she dropped her hands to her sides.

"It's done. Shizune? I want her under watch at all times. Also, chakra bands to prevent her from even forming a dull chakra scapel."

"Yes, Lady Hokage. Who do you want watching her?" Shizune asked, wipping her hands with a nearby towel as orderlies wheeled Hinata's bed out of the room to clean her up and change the sheets and her gown.

"You. And Sakura."

"We should have one more, Lady Hokage." Shizune reminded her.

"I'll do it." Naruto spoke softly.

The two doctors turned to him with Tsunade giving him an approving nod.

"Very well. Naruto, Sakura, and Shizune will be the ones watching over Hinata while she recovers." Tsuande turned and left the room leaving Naruto, Shizune and Hiashi to stare at each other.

"Well, I'd better go find Sakura and inform her that she has extra duties now." Shizune said calmly as she headed for the door, Ton Ton following her.

Hiashi stared at his daughter numbly as the machine beeped softly, showing that her pulse was steady and strong.

"I'll help her get better."

Hiashi looked at Naruto, both men's faces showing great pain. One for his daughter. The other for his friend. Hiashi wondered how anyone could have ever thought of this boy as a demon. He had a heart of gold and always tried to help others. Hiashi could only nod his head as the Blonde man moved to a chair besides the bed and pulled it out.

"Here. Spend some time with her. She's going to need all the support she can to get through this."

Naruto walked through the door and was stopped by Hiashi putting a hand out.

"Please. A moment." He managed to choke out.

Naruto nodded and waited while the man struggled to find the words to thank the boy.

"You...you put yourself in harms way several times to protect my daughter...my little girl...and you've always made her strive to do her best, even when the odds were well against her. I want to thank you...Naruto. Thank you for making sure that I still have a daughter. Thank you for everything you've done for my family. We owe you a debt of gratitude. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to come see me." Hiashi finished with a respectful nod of his head before he took the chair next to his daughter and held her hand as the heart monitor beeped in the otherwise silent room.

xxxxx

Hinata Hyuuga opened her eyes slowly, feeling the sun on her face.

_Am I dead? _She asked as she stared up at a bright white ceiling.

She blinked her eyes several times to clear her vision and tried to sit up, only to feel the tug of the restraints holding her down. Her eyes began to water as she struggled to control her rage at her failure to even kill herself right.

_Failure. Failure. Failure._

This montra played through her mind for several minutes before she realized that someone else was in the room. She turned her head in the direction of the soft breathing to see Naruto Uzumaki, sitting in the chair beside her bed, fast asleep. Instead of taking comfort from this, Hinata started to feel even more dispair. Her sudden sobs caused Naruto to jolt awake. It took him a few moments of looking around before he realized that he was at the hospital still. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to Hinata to see her sobbing.

"Hinata? Are you alright?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him and her lip trembled. She couldn't understand why he was still here, talking to her. After all, she'd been told that all of her friends veiwed her as trash by the elders. So why was Naruto still here, beinging kind to her?

"Hinata? Are you alright? Please. I'm not real good at figureing out silent people." He said, slightly paniced.

She shook her head and Naruto took that as a sign that she refused to speak to anyone. He nodded and settled back into the chair.

"Alright. You don't wanna talk. Okay. I get that. So I guess I'll just talk for the both of us."

xxxxx

Two weeks have passed since Hinata had been returned to the Village, but she had shown no improvement at all. She simply spent her time staring out the window or else at the ceiling, refusing to make eye contact with anyone who came to visit her. Naruto tried the most. Always cracking jokes, or else just keeping her informed on the going ons in the village. However, not even she could have realized that Naruto was startig to fall. Not in hope or dispair, but for her. And he couldn't firgure out why. He guessed it had something to do with the fate that he kept thinking back in the past and how she had been so kind to him. He also noticed that he seemed to always have this warm feeling in his chest everytime he thought of her. He shook his head and realized that he'd been ignoring his instincts for way too long. He concentrated on making her happy, and maybe if he told her what he felt, than maybe, just maybe it would help her out. So, he began. Slowly, while she slept, he began writting. Humming a beat in his mind as he put a skill to use he hadn't used since his training mission with Jiraiya. The process was slow and he had to start over several times, but he felt that it was going to be worth it, since he now spent almost all of his time at the hospital. He however, failed to notice that Hinata had been faking sleep, listening to him at night as she heard him whisper words to himself and the sound of pen on paper. It was after three months of this that she finally showed her first improvement. It was close to midnight and Naruto was going through his work for the third time when she spoke up. Naruto was humming to himself as he scanned the page when a voice almost caused him to drop the paper.

"What are you writting?"

Naruto slowly turned his head, a blush on his face as he faced Hinata who was looking at him with curiosity.

"Well...uh...you see...um..."

Hinata simply stared at him and felt a smile form at his embarasment at being caught. She had to admit, it felt nice to smile again. Naruto gulped and hastely pushed his notebook away and placed a hand on the back of his head.

"It's...well...it's a song." He said simply, the blush reddining on his face.

Hinata was tempted to giggle at his shyness. This was a first for her to see.

"Well...what's it about?" She asked pleasantly.

"Um...well...it's about stuff...and well...emotional stuff." He says off handed.

Hinata looks at him confused for a moment before she realized what he was saying.

"Is it a song for a girl?"

At his extremely red face, Hinata knew she guessed right. She felt saddened slightly, since she figured it was for Sakura.

"Well...you could do with haveing someone hear it before you sing it."

It was at this moment that Naruto realized something.

"Hey! Your talking! And you smiled earlier!"

If anyone else had been there, they might of smacked him. All Hinata did was shake her head, with a small smile on her face.

_"If only he wasn't so dense. But then again, that's one of his most adorable traits."_ She thought to herself.

Naruto grinned as he stood up and walked over to her. He pulled the blankets up and tucked her in, his face redding slightly as he tucked them under her rear.

"Now. Sleep." He said, moving a straind of hair from her face as she looked at him with wide eyes.

Naruto walked back to his chair and watched her as she looked back at him, her eyes closing slowly as she drifted off into sleep. He wondered, if this hadn't of happened, would he have noticed her?

* * *

Sorry for the delay, but you see, I had to help 100 blind men cross the country. And then I had to avoid several black cats in my path, so naturally, I tok the long way and...ah who am I kidding? I just haven't been able to update cause I haven't been able to write. But I should be back to normal soon. I just have one question...what is normal?


	7. Long Over due AN

I want to start off by apologizing. I know I haven't updated in over a year, but between my pre deployment work up last year followed by my deployment, which thankfully is nearing its end, I haven't had a chance. I'm sorry for not updating and ask that you please bear with me. I will start updating in the next two months, starting with Konoha Will Fall and move on. Again, I'm so sorry and I will update as soon as I get back from Afghanistan in the next two months. Thank you all for your support.


End file.
